This invention relates to mobile antennas and more particularly to the bases for supporting such antennas wherein the base includes all of the necessary antenna functions with the exception of the loading coil and whip.
Heretofore, known antenna bases have required field assembly and were not permanently sealed. Accordingly they were subject to damage by vibrations and other shocks, nor did they provide sufficient strain relief to the cable leading from the vehicle transmitter. Moreover such known antenna bases tended to erode the mounting surface of the vehicle to which the base was attached.